1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system and method for sensing an input object's position over a sensing region of a proximity sensing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices, also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices, are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems, such as opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers. Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems, such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones.
Proximity sensor devices are typically used in combination with other supporting components, such as display or input devices found in the electronic or computing system. In some configurations, the proximity sensor devices are coupled to these supporting components to provide a desired combined function or to provide a desirable complete device package. Many commercially available proximity sensor devices utilize one or more electrical techniques to determine the presence, location and/or motion of an input object, such as a capacitive or a resistive sensing technique. Typically, the proximity sensor devices utilize an array of sensor electrodes to detect the presence, location and/or motion of an input object.